Written in the Stars
by Master Elite
Summary: Noble Six and Emile are facing the final moments Reach has. It's pointless, but they carry on to complete a task that could change the war effort. But when all is said and done, he is left alone with only Emile by his side. Together they come across an unheard-of organization bent on destorying something known as Project Freelancer and the Inssurection. Where will this carry them?


Written in the Stars

By Master Elite

**Author's Note: So I was thinking, what if Nobel Six become a Freelancer! That's the idea behind this story. I would appreciate it if you guys gave me some advice, because I will be writing the Freelancer's personalitys later on, and I would like to know if I'm doing a good job with it. Other than that, please Read&Review**

Prologue

Doomsday

"Emile! Phantom, 3'O clock!" Noble Six shouted over the Comm unit, defending a small shead-like compound from ugly waves of shaved armored Brutes and skinny Jackles. To many for him to handle alone, thankfully, he was backed up by a UNSC Seal team whose skills had brought him all the way up to the dock.

"In my sights!" Emile roared in response, an even larger roar from the Mass Driver firing a 15cm Ferric-Tungsten Slug drowned out his small groan from the sudden recoil of the 210 foot long weapon meant for space battle. Yet, it tore through the purple Phantom dropship like scissors through paper, sending it up in flames and launching molten debris in all directions. Several pieces of that debrie crashed on the dock, burning and squashing the Brute infantry. technicalitys didn't matter to Noble Six and Emile as long as it kept producing these results. "Bring it baby!"

Noble Six gripped his weapon as ten suicide Grunts emerged from the large inferno engulfing half of the dock. Each Grunt wielding two Plasma Grenades and all lighted with intense flames licking away at their stout bodies, causing them to shreak in an even more blood curdling yelp. "Open fire!" he shouted in desperation. He knew that these Grunts couldn't be stopped in time before they reached the stairs.

A large gurgle of steaming hot lead sounded off in symphony, breaking down the Grunts to torn brown singed flesh. But. They all stopped and stared up at Six, a mocking stare. In the blink of an eye, a large billowing blue inferno engulfed the Grunts and was accompanied by an ominous cracking and creaking sound that made the hairs on the back his neck stand up. When the mist cleared the dock now had a gaping hole, preventing him and the Seals from moving up. As well as blocking the path to the landing pad where Captain Keys was supposed to pick up the package he was carrying.

"Damn! Whats the ETA on Keys?!" an aggravated Emile steamed.

"I don't know! Communication was jammed when the fucking covies started landing!" Six shouted back, as annoyed as Emile.

"Why didn't I know 'bout this before!?"

"Cause your gun blocks out my fucking voice!"

Emile grunted over the Comms as Six popped in a fresh mag into his MA5B assault rifle. If the situation wasn't shitty now it was about to get ten times worse.

"Sir! A Scarab is climbing the wall!" a Seal shouted.

"Scarab?! Damn, not fucking now!"

"Shit, were screwed! Were not gonna make it out!"

"I got kids, Sir! Don't let them kill us!"

The once strong-headed UNSC Seals were turned to winning babies as soon as the large beetle-like armored Covenant vehicle came into view. As large as three Scorpion tanks lined up together and as tall as four Elephant class all terrain vehicles stacked up, the Covenant Scarab was a bunker buster and striked fear into all its enemies. Especially now.

"Calm down! That Scarab isn't claiming anyone on my watch." Six calmed himself down as the Scarab's head popped up over the dock. "Emile, you got a read on that Scarab?"

"Negative, swivel is limited! Scarab is to low!" Emile cursed loudly over the Comms for seven seconds before chilling out, or as chill the maniac blood crazy Spartan-III got. "Take that thing out Six... or else were all dead."

"Affirmative." the Spartan turned to the Seals and made a quick hand signal - meaning to get to the lower level of the shack that lead down to the floor of the now hellish dock. "Move it! Theres a Rocket Launcher down there, grab it and take that thing the fuck out!"

"But, sir-"

"Now soldier!" Six shouted, "Unless you want to turn to ash like the rest of this planet!" the SEAL hushed as the threat was overheard by the rest of the SEALs. Six didn't regret his wording, as long as they did their job, he would do his.

Six took point, busting down the bulk door with a kick from his armored boot. The equivalent of a jack hammer shot. The SEALs spread about in a loose arc-formation behind Six as he scanned the remains of rubble, body parts, and bloody corpses for a Rocket Launcher.

Than, "Sir, I got it!" one of the SEALs reported.

The Scarab decided to let out a blast of boiling plasma loose that moment. Hitting right beside them and sending another part of the dock into the billowing cauldron of smoke below them.

"Sir, Launcher locked on.. order to fire?"

"FIRE!"

The rocket spiraled out the cylinder of the rocket launcher, snaked across the burning ash air before smacking into the purple behemoth with a fiery furry. Six let go a sigh of relief, but a heavy clanking sound broke his confidence. The Scarab's head flung from the smoke, a bright luminous charge forming in its mandable like head. "Take cover!"

But it was pointless by than. Purple flames lashed out and sizzling steam burnt the SEALs before him into charred corpses right before his eyes! Six's armor steamed, life detection systems going haywire! All he could see inside his helmet was a red flash of light and a hell of a lot of distortion. The cause for that distortion - his helmet's glassed front had melted!

"Six!" Emile shouted, "God Damn it, Six, are you alright?!"


End file.
